


The One with Infinity War

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry, Things will change, dont worry though, i killed off everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: They were supposed to win...But they didn’tOr, Avengers Assemble





	The One with Infinity War

Strange was acting, well, strange. 

He kept twitching, the Time stone glowing.

Wong stopped any person who tried to interact with him. “Let him be, he is going over the timelines and possibilities of what could happen in the upcoming battle.”

It was almost two hours later when Strange finally snapped out of it and collapsed because of magic exhaustion.

He struggled to stand and Wong helped him up.

“C-call a meeting, everyone.” 

***

It was battle strategizing time.

Stephan was standing up at the head of the table, looking pointedly to and from every person in the room.

“You’ve all been briefed on the basis, but I looked ahead... there are 14,600,04 outcomes. “

Tony blinked, “how many do we win?”

“One.”

***

Steve tried to retake control and Wong brushed him off. “Strange has it covered.”

Stephan made a sound, looking like he was figuring out the best way to go about this.

“Tony Stark, and Peter Parker will accompany me aboard a space ship that will be attacking Earth in two days time.”

“Uh no, the Kid stays here.”

The ex-surgeon looked taken back. “Pardon?”

“We leave the minors out of this.” Tony spat. 

“I’m sorry no can do, the Spider-Kid is very important, because without him an event doesn’t happen and if that event doesn’t happen another won’t happen and so on and-“

“Spider-Kid?” Sam questioned.

Peter awkwardly raised his hand, “Hi guys I’m Spider-Man.”

Chaos erupted. 

Monica was debating wether to smack him for not telling his friends, Harley was just smirking as if he guessed it, and Shuri was firing off question after question.

Steve was yelling at Tony, and the rest were joining in. With the excepting of Pepper, and Stephan.

“Quiet, we can talk about my husbands poor life decisions later.”

Everyone was silent.

Pepper nodded, “Good. Now, Doctor, please go on.”

“Clint and Scott will be staying in the compound.”

Cling looked pissed off but that was the end of that.

“And the rouge Avengers will not act until after Tony Stark is presumed missing.”

“What do we do, Doc?”

“You prepare to fight.”  
***  
“Hey kid.”

Monica looked up from her book. 

Natasha was sitting at the edge of her bed, seemingly troubled, which was a new look on her.

“What did Mr.Stephan say?”

Natasha sighed, “He said you have to stay back- which I agree on. Wanda and Vision are supposedly talking outside, but I’d be surprised if they don’t decide to run off before all this shit starts.” Natasha chuckled darkly.

“Kid, I wouldn’t be surprised if this is the last time I see you. I just wanted to warn you that , War is messy. We could have until next month or and hour left for me to spend time with you before we have to go to Wakanda.”

Monica reached forward and hugged her guardian. 

“Don’t die.” 

Natasha chuckled, “I won’t.”

***

“Mister Stark, I don’t feel so good.

“I don’t know what’s happening what’s happening- stay, stay! 

“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to god, Mister Stark please. I don’t want to go.”

“I-I’m Sorry.”

They still lost.

Peters words echoed in his ears. He was numb. 

God even with Strange’s planning they couldn’t win. What a hopeless band of superheroes.

He watched his... son, pseudo son, intern whatever- die in his arms.

Nebula was piloting the Guardians ship, navigating their way back to Earth.

***

Clint and Scott weren’t the only ones told to stay back.

Pepper canceled all businesses meetings and stayed with the kids. 

It started off with Cooper. He dusted away first, leaving Clint in confusion and Laura distraught. 

Then Nathaniel.

Pepper was shocked as she watched them each dust away, with nothing more than a few words each.

Laura...

Hope, Hank, and Janet...

Monica and Harley...

Pepper couldn’t breath, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think.

Sara was crying silently, and the young girl was sitting on Peppers lap. 

Pepper hugged her, tucking Sara’s head into her chest to block the view and Harley disappearing into dust

***

Carol watched as some- most, of her teammates disintegrated. 

It was then that her pager went off.

Avengers Assemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: The One with Endgame
> 
> (The next one will conclude the main seris, but there will be a book of just mini things I thought of that didn’t make it in. I know it’s been mostly fluff, with the exception of this, and I’ve had the pleasure of writting this. 
> 
> There will be some books coming up of just character facts, scrapped things, ect. And one of suggestions if you want I leave some.


End file.
